ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WordGirl: The Movie
''WordGirl: The Movie ''is an American superhero edutainment comedy film based on the PBS Kids series of the same name. Directed by creator Dorothea Gillim, series director Steve Young, and directors of The LEGO Movie franchise Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, and the film stars Dannah Phirman, James Adomian, Tom Kenny, Cree Summer, Fred Stoller, Jack D. Ferraiolo, Ryan Raddatz and Maria Bamford reprising their roles from the series, while the film features a new villain voiced by Kevin Hart. The film is set to release on May 17, 2019 in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. This movie makes it the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to have a theatrical film since Clifford's Really Big Movie in 2004, and the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to receive a PG rating. And making this the sixth movie to be based on a PBS Kids show. Plot When a new villain, The Conqueror (Kevin Hart) comes and try to takeover Fair City, WordGirl (Dannah Phirman) and her chimp sidekick Captain Huggy Face (James Adomian) must team up with her best friend, Violet Heaslip (Maria Bamford), her love interest, Todd "Scoops" Ming (Ryan Raddatz), and her brother, T.J. Botsford (Tom Kenny) to defeat this new villain and his army in her biggest battle ever. Cast * Dannah Phirman as WordGirl/Becky Botsford * James Adomian as Captain Huggy Face/Bob Botsford * Chris Parnell as The Narrator/Comic Book Store Owner (Live Action Segment) * Kevin Hart as The Conqueror * Tom Kenny as Dr. Two-Brains, T.J. Botsford, Ice King * Jack McBrayer as Kid Math * Cree Summer as Granny May, Vexus * Fred Stoller as Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Jack D. Ferraiolo as The Butcher * Jeffery Tambor as Mr. Big * Ryan Raddatz as Tim Botsford, Todd "Scoops" Ming * Maria Bamford as Sally Botsford, Violet Heaslip, Leslie * Ron Lynch as The Mayor * Patton Oswalt as Tobey McCalister III * Grey Griffin as Lady Redundant Woman/Beatrice Bixby, Ms. Question, Mrs. Ripley, Vicky the Babysitter, Azula * Daran Norris as Seymour Orlando Smooth, Nocan the Contrarian, The Chameleon * Pamela Adlon as Eileen the Birthday Girl * Kristen Schaal as Victoria Best * "Weird Al" Yankovic as The Learnerer * Jane Lynch as Miss Power * Zach Galifiankis as The Joker * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Tom Hardy as Bane * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Eric Bauza as Foop * Kevin Michael Richardson as Skuller, The Shredder * Larisa Oleynik as Icy * Kimberly Brooks as Stormy * Jennifer Cody as Darcy * Reece Thompson as Simon * Janyse Jaud as Snarf * Jemaine Clement as Sauron * Rob Paulsen as Technus * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * Ron Perlman as Slade * Charlie Adler as Dr. Doom * Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Richard Steven Horvitz as Kaos * Colin Fox as Maximus I.Q. * Maddie Taylor as Verminious Snaptrap * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Tom Kane as HIM * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumkins * Ariana Greenblatt as Perrie (Live Action Segment) * Dorothea Gillim as herself, Comic Book Store Owner's Wife (Live Action Segment) Trivia * The live action segments are in the beginning and ending of the movie in the comic book store where the Comic Book Store Owner tells the Perrie the story of WordGirl. * The opening and closing of the movie is similar to the beginning and ending of The LEGO Ninjago Movie. * Most of the movie is a somewhat parody to The LEGO Batman Movie. * In the beginning of the move comic book store, the little girl notice a figure display of a school bus. The Comic Book Store Owner said there's nothing magical about it, but in the mid-credits scene where the Comic Book Store Owner close the store for the night, the school bus display come to life and becomes The Magic School Bus, hinting on an upcoming Magic School Bus Movie. * "Word Up" by Cameo is featured in the movie. And the Little Mix version is also featured in the movie. The Little Mix music video of the song was shown on TV before The Conqueror return to Fair City with his army of true villains, the Little Mix version was also played in the final battle and then again during the end credits. * The Conqueror teaming up with villains from licensed franchises is similar to Lego Joker plan in The LEGO Batman Movie. * The licensed villains who are in The Conqueror’s army to takeover Fair City are: ** Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Foop (The Fairly Oddparnets) ** Skuller and Technus (Danny Phantom) ** Verminious Snaptrap and The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) ** Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) ** Lex Luthor, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, and Slade (D.C. Comics) ** Dr. Doom, Magneto, and Vemon (Marvel) ** Ice King (Adventure Time) ** The Cyberman and The Daleks (Doctor Who) ** Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) ** Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumkins, and HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) ** Kaos (Skylanders) ** Sir Darkly and The Legion of Low Tide (Sushi Pack) ** Simon and Snarf (Trollz) ** Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) ** The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) ** Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ** Ursula (The Little Mermaid) ** Icy, Darcy, and Stromy (Winx Club) ** Eye of Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) ** Darth Vader and the Stormtroopers (Star Wars) ** Stripe, Mohawk, Brain Gremlin, and the Gremlins (Gremlins) ** Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) He was originally going to be part of the movie as a member of The Conqueror's army, but he reformed in the end of The Lego Ninjago Movie. So he was removed from this movie. * Every characther and villain from the show appears in this movie. * The end credits is similar to the end credits from The Lego Ninjago Movie. * Tom Kenny and Clancy Brown have work together before. They're both on Nickelodeon's longest animated series, "SpongeBob SquarePants". Kenny plays SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, and Patchy the Pirate, and Brown plays Mr. Krabs. * Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Tom Kenny, Carlos Alazraqu, Eric Bauza, and Daran Norris all worked on Nickelodeon's second longest animated series, "The Fairly Oddparnets". * This movie makes it the first film to be based on a PBS Kids show to have a theatrical film since Clifford's Really Big Movie in 2004. * This is the sixth movie to be based on a PBS Kids show, after "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird", "Barney's Great Adventure", "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland", "Clifford's Really Big Movie", and "Arthur's Missing Pal". And the first to recieve a PG rating instead of a G rating. * WordGirl a.k.a. Becky Botsford confesses her feelings to Scoops and kisses him in this movie. * This movie will use 2D animation just like the TV series. * Ariana Greenblatt from Disney Channel's Stuck in the Middle is plays Perrie, the little girl in the live action segment in the movie. * The show's creator, Dorothea Gillim makes two cameo appearances in the movie. Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Alan Silversteri. The soundtrack was released on February 3, 2019, on CD and for digital download, while the vinyl version was released on July 19, 2019. Track listing Disc 1 # "WordGirl Theme Song (Movie Remix)" by Sharon Lee Williams feat. Fall Out Boys # "Word Up!" by Little Mix # "Pray for the Girls" by Frank Black" # "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets # "Signal In the Sky (Let's Go)" by The Apples In Stereo # "Buttercup (I'm a Super Girl) by Shonen Knife # "Heroes (We Could Be) (Hard Rock Sofa & Skidka Remix) by Alesso feat. Tove Lo # "Bug Hunt (Noisia Remix)" by Skrillex # "Found My Place (from The Lego Ninjago Movie)" by Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis # "Friends Are Family (from The Lego Batman Movie)" by Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett & Jeff Lewis # "Theme from Superman" by John Williams # "Let's Go" by Tiesto feat. Icona Pop # "Word Up!" by Cameo # "WordGirl Theme Song (Extended Version)" by Sharon Lee Williams Disc 2 Rating This movie is rated PG for mild action/violence and some rude humor Prequel Warner Bros. and Scholastic are planning on making a prequel movie tells WordGirl's origin story entitled, "WordGirl: The Beginning". Set to release in Summer 2021.Category:WordGirl Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Traditional animated Category:Superhero films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:PG-Rated films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Scholastic Category:Films based on books Category:2019 Films Category:PBS Kids Category:PG Category:PBS Category:2019 Category:2D animation